A Little Bit of Boy Talk
by CarrotCake23
Summary: In the heart of the jungle...on a dark, humid night...Arnold and Gerald talk a little bit about Helga. Not much of a plot.


**A/N: Hellur! I know it's been a while; I'm sorry! I've had this written for a while, but I wasn't sure that I really liked it. I still don't know. But I think it's kinda cute. I hope you guys do, too! Once again, not much of a plot. But, you know, it's kind of hard to come up with ideas to write about without cutting into the main plot points of the much-wanted Jungle Movie. So, soon I'm going to have to start writing about other things. I hope that's okay! Anyways...here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!**

* * *

**A Little Bit of Boy Talk**

"Hey, Arnold? Can I ask you a question?"

I jump at the sound of Gerald's voice, even if the question was whispered. I thought he was asleep. "Um, sure. What is it?"

He sits up and narrows his eyes at me. At least, I think he does. I can't really see much in the dark. "What's up with you and Helga?" he asks.

I instantly feel the heat building in my face, and I hope that Gerald doesn't notice it. "Nothing!" I say, maybe a little too loudly. I glance down at Helga, who's sleeping on my leg. Her brow furrows slightly before she rolls over, facing away from me. I look back at Gerald. "W-what makes you ask that?"

He raises an eyebrow and smirks at me. "Arnold, please," he says. "I know something's going on. You two have been giving each other goo-goo eyes for the past three days." His eyes shift down to where Helga snores sweetly. "And she's sleeping in your lap, man."

I clear my throat quietly. "I just thought it would be more comfortable for her," I explain, averting my eyes from his.

Gerald rolls his eyes. "Oh, how chivalrous of you," he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I don't see you offering _me _your leg to sleep on." He grins again. "So, tell me what's with you two."

"I don't know what you mean, Gerald," I reply, fighting the urge to cross my arms and pout at him like a three-year-old. "I haven't been giving Helga 'goo-goo eyes.'"

"Yeah, you have," he says, fixing me with a skeptical gaze. "I saw your face when you guys came out of that cave. And I saw hers, too. _ And_, by the way, that whole vine thing earlier? I can't believe I actually fell for that. You just wanted me out of the way so that you two could swap spit. Blech!" His face twists in disgust.

"Gerald!" I cry, my face going red again. "We were not going to…kiss. You were just freaking out. I needed to give you something to do so you would calm down." I give him a pointed look, trying to take the focus off of Helga and myself. Because what he just said…is frighteningly true.

I just almost couldn't control myself when Helga landed on top of me after I pulled her out of the quicksand. I mean, I know that she probably wasn't in extreme danger, but it was pretty scary. I didn't want to lose her. And once she was safe in my arms, I…didn't want to let her go. Gerald's right. I was very, very close to kissing her.

"Don't try to change the subject," says Gerald. "You like her, right? Does she like you? And what happened on the roof of FTi?" His eyes are wide.

"Whoa, Gerald! You sound like a girl at a slumber party." I smile slightly.

"Sorry, man," he says, shrugging. "But you don't tell me anything, apparently. I guess I gotta ask the questions. So answer."

I sigh. "Helga and I are just friends, Gerald," I assure him. "It's not like that between us. And the only thing that happened on the roof of FTi was Helga telling me that she was Deep Voice." I couldn't tell him about Helga's confession. That was her secret to tell.

"Yeah, but why was she Deep Voice?" Gerald asks. "She wouldn't do that for no reason. I mean, she was going to get rich off the deal Big Bob made with Scheck. And she's always hated us. So why would she help?"

I search my memory for some of the lame excuses that Helga had come up with in answer to these same questions from me. None of them would sound even remotely believable coming from me. "Believe it or not, Gerald," I say, looking at him seriously, "Helga isn't as bad a person as everyone makes her out to be. She just wanted to help. We don't…like-like each other." I bite my lip and look down at Helga again.

"Right," says Gerald. I don't want to look at him because I know he doesn't believe me. "Because who, in their right mind, would like Helga G. Pataki? She's cruel and mean and, well, she's not even pretty. Why would _anybody _like Helga?"

I growl to myself. I know he's baiting me and that I shouldn't say anything. It'll only let him know that I like her. But I can't let him talk about her like that. "She's really nice when she opens up. And, I don't know…you don't think she's kind of cute?" I can't help but ask as I look up at him. I think she's cute. I think she's pretty. I think she's beautiful.

"Eh, she's not my type, man," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "I like smart girls, you know?" He grins, thinking of Phoebe, no doubt. He lies back, his arms behind his head.

"Helga is smart, Gerald," I reply. "Remember that aptitude test that we had to take? When Harold and Helga got their scores mixed up? Helga's score was the highest for a fourth grader since her sister's twelve years ago. Mr. Simmons said she could grow up to be whatever she wanted."

"Okay, fine," Gerald accepts. "She's smart. She's still not very pretty. Do you think she is?"

I shrug, looking away from him again. "Stinky thought she was."

Gerald sits up quickly. "What?"

"Well, I don't really know the details," I explain, "but I found him on the playground one day, and he was completely messed up. He told me that he liked someone…Helga. But he wanted me to tell her for him. Turns out, she didn't like him. And he was upset for a little while, but then I think he started dating that really nice Gloria girl."

"What is wrong with you guys?"

"What do you mean 'you guys,' Gerald?" I ask.

"Arnold, I don't care how many times you say that you don't like her," he says. "You do. I know you, man. You like her. I get that. What I don't understand is why."

"She's a great person, Gerald," I say, trying to prove my point. "She wouldn't be with us if she wasn't."

"But she's been complaining the whole time we've been out here. It's annoying. And she still calls us names all the time. I just don't get it, man."

"She's amazing!" I exclaim, emotions taking control. I'm not even sure what I'm saying. "She's smart and witty and creative and pretty and athletic and unique. How could you not like her?"

Gerald smirks, his grin widening. "But you don't like her, right?"

I fix him with a hard stare. "Gerald?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go. I hope you liked it. I thought the Stinky thing was kinda funny. I'd been wanting to mention that for a while. :) Anyway, review please! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
